Arrangements and Rebellion
by midnighXtinsomniac
Summary: I'm sick of Gaara and Neji being paired with the crappy girls of Naruto, or boys for that matter, so I made my own. Other than the two girls, all of the characters are from Naruto. Stick around for some romance, death, and comedy.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ukime. My best friend owns Megami. Enjoy!_ **

* * *

><p>Megami and I sat in their throne room, overwhelmed with boredom. Megami ran her hands down the neck of her trusty tiger Kumari and stared straight ahead with her light purple eyes. I think she was counting the cracks in the wall. I sighed and sat sideways in my throne, quite un-ladylike. My back rested against an arm and my legs dangled over the other. I stroked my great black wolf Toumoku with my foot and he growled happily.<p>

"I'm bored." Megami complained. I nodded. "Ukime, tell me a joke."

"Your life." Megami kicked me and I snickered.

"Ass."

"Sorry." I shut my dark purple eyes and rested my head against the side of my throne. Being princesses, you'd think we would have more to do. Every once in a while someone came in, but not often. They always went to our father for real problems. My eyes darted to the slowly opening door and we both stood up, adjusting our coordinating dresses. My dress was floor-length and white, matching Megami's long white hair. Megami's dress was exactly like mine but in black, matching my shoulder-length black hair. We stood properly as the door opened and our father strode in. Three guards followed him and slammed the great doors shut, wedging their spears in the crack to keep it closed. We looked at each other and held our skirts up, running to our father.

"Father?" Megami asked. He ran past us, pulling up the cushions from our chairs and pulling something out of each.

"Father, what is it?" I asked. He turned to us and snatched the crowns from our heads. The look on his face spoke of danger and my sister and I locked eyes again.

"The time has come, girls." Our father said. He approached us and handed us two items each, a plain colored dress and a money pouch.

"Father, what is going on?" Megami asked.

"Just put the dresses on." He said, turning and pulling the hand of a statue in our throne room. A group of bricks began to rise slowly and loudly as we slid our dresses on. They were both tea-length and plain, mine being solid blue and Megami's being solid green.

Our father ran over and grabbed our hands, dragging us towards the hole that had just formed.

"Father, please." I said. He turned to us and hugged each in turn, kissing our foreheads.

"You're too young to understand right now." He said. We were currently fourteen, how was that too young? "You'll learn someday. Now go, don't turn back and don't lose each other. Just run." We nodded in unison and took each other's hands, running into the hole. "We will keep Kumari and Toumoku safe." He shouted after us. "I love both of you!" There was a loud grinding sound and we were engulfed in darkness and silence. We stopped running and turned around, looking at where we had just come.

"What is going on!" I asked stressfully. I couldn't even see Megami though she was mere inches from me.

"I don't know, but we need to keep going." I nodded and we felt our way down the long tunnel silently. After what felt like hours a small shaft of light broke the darkness and we quickened pace. We burst out of the tunnel and fell a great distance, screaming in unison. Then everything stopped. I landed on something soft and looked around, seeing only green. I looked over and Megami was staring around.

"What was that!" She asked, looking up. We were on the outskirts of the kingdom, not even just the castle, the entire kingdom. I stood up first and dusted myself off.

"I don't know... But it was messed up." I rubbed the back of my head and looked around. Behind us was the wall of the kingdom, before us was only forest. The sun was beginning to set which spelled out bad news for us. Creepy things always came out after dark. Megami stood up and stood next to me.

"Are we homeless now?" She asked.

"I think so." There was a loud noise behind us and we jumped, seeing the dull orange glow of fire licking the sides of the wall. Our eyes widened and I gasped, Megami put her hands over her mouth.

"We were attacked..." There were shouts to our left and we turned in unison, running deep into the woods. We heard the shouts continue behind us and we thought quick, climbing separate trees and hiding deep in the branches. I peered down to the forest floor as four figures walked below my tree.

"How did he react so quickly?" A man growled.

"Calm down, Itachi." A masked man said. His voice was smoother than the other.

"No, I won't calm down!" The first man- Itachi- shouted. "It was a simple mission, get the princesses. They're fourteen! How hard can they be to capture?"

"Apparently it's quite difficult." A man with blue skin chuckled. Itachi turned to him and punched him.

"Shut up, Kisame!"

"Itachi," A man in a green jacket said, putting his hand on Itachi's shoulder. He said something quietly. Itachi nodded and the foursome was quiet. Until Megami's foot slipped. This caused a loud crack that made my heart stop. The four looked at her tree. Oh no, oh no. They were going to find her! She was well-hidden though, so maybe they would think it was a bird. One of them stood directly below the tree and looked up.

"I don't see anything." He grabbed one of the branches and began to climb up. Shit! I looked around and formed an idea, cracking a piece of a nearby branch off and throwing it. The piece of branch landed in a nearby tree and fell all the way down, causing quite a leaf ruffle. The four froze and looked at the tree.

"The damn trees are falling apart." Itachi said. Yes, that was it. They were falling apart. I cracked off another piece, but they looked in my direction before I could throw it.

"They're not falling apart." One said. I swore inwardly and began to climb higher, making as much noise as I could. I threw the piece of branch in my hand and listened as it hit ever branch on it's way down another tree.

"She's throwing sticks." Itachi said. I stood on a thick branch and walked my way to the end of it. If I had enough power in my jump I could make it to the tree next to me. I stood shakily, judging how much power I would need.

"She's gonna jump!" Kisame said. I took a few steps back, then took off in a shaky run. I jumped as hard as I could and reached in front of me, feeling my hands meet the bark. I grabbed at the branch but felt my hands slip. I let out a shout and felt myself falling towards the earth. I covered my eyes and felt a sudden jolt.

"Got her." I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing the ground a good four yards away. I looked up and saw the masked man holding me by my skirt. I began flailing and shouting but I felt arms wrap around me all the same.

"Tie her up!" Itachi shouted up.

"Megami, keep running! Don't turn around!" I shouted, staring in a random direction. I knew she was still in the tree, but the three men on the ground didn't.

"She went this way, come on!" Itachi shouted. He ran in the direction I was looking with Kisame, but the green jacket stayed. I felt rope around my wrists and I struggled against the man, but he restrained me almost effortlessly and tied my wrists together. He then tore off a piece of tape and put it over my mouth, throwing me over his shoulder and making his way down the tree. Once on the ground me placed me on my feet and held me by the rope. Upon closer inspection I noticed the man in the green jacket had a terrible bowl cut. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't even the one we needed." He said.

"Either will do for Queen Tsunade, Gai." The masked one said. Gai looked at me.

"She has black hair. The Queen wanted the white haired one." The masked one nodded.

"I know, but it's better this way. If Itachi and Kisame get the older twin, Tsunade would just lock this one in the dungeon and let her die." Gai nodded.

"Right as always, Kakashi." Gai chuckled. Gai looked at me, bending to my level. He was much taller than my 5'3". "We're not here to hurt you, got it?" I glared at him silently and looked away. He sighed.

"Let's just go before they can catch the other one." Kakashi nodded and threw me over his shoulder gently and they were off. I saw Megami poke her head from the branches and I shook my head, gesturing for her to duck down. She was crying. I know she felt bad about me, but I had needed to do it. Though she was only older than me by four minutes, she acted just like a big sister should. She had been helping me since we had the ability to cause mischief, it was my turn to return the favor.

The white blur that was her hair became smaller the farther these strange men took me from my home. I didn't know where I was going, I just hoped she would be alright. I didn't care if I was or not.

* * *

><p><em>Forgive the slow beginning, but I needed some way to introduce the characters you don't know. Which were two. Or three, if you count the father. I don't. He's dead now. But Megami and Ukime are important in this story. Soooo... If you want to see how Neji and Gaara are tied into this, you must review! I won't post another chapter without at least one review. ^-^<em>


	2. Face Down

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Ukime and Megami! (I'm just going to include Megami in my ownership because it's going to get tedious saying "I own Ukime and my best friend owns Megami!) So yeah, deal with it ._ **

* * *

><p>Almost three years trapped in this place scrubbing floors and being abused physically and emotionally was about all I could take. I was currently on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floor vigorously. My butt-length hair kept getting in my way and it was really annoying. I sat it up and tied it back with a black velvet ribbon, my throbbing hands relishing the quick break.<p>

"Servant girl!" Tsunade shouted. I sighed. She didn't even call me by my first name. It was always 'servant girl', 'slave', and my personal favorite 'ungrateful child'. Obviously I was ungrateful of her. She was an abusive wench. I stood up, straightening my waist apron and wiping my hands on it.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" She hated being called 'Queen', so that was one thing I did right. Tsunade sat in her elegant red and gold throne, her beautiful brown eyes boring down on me. I kept my eyes on her ornamental shoes. Those shoes probably had more jewels and economic value than my previous home.

"What have I said about the clothing in this palace?" She asked.

"No rips or stains, Milady." Tsunade's decorated feet touched the floor. She never did this unless she was going to do something. I tensed my back but kept my eyes down.

"Correct. So... What is this I see?" I felt her finger touching my spine.

"I don't know, Milady." She dug her nail into my skin and I heard a tearing sound.

"It is a rip, stupid child." I felt her weight on my back and I fell to my knees, keeping my head down.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I felt her kick my side and I gasped, coughing as the wind rushed from my lungs. She knelt down beside me, her red lips near my ear.

"You will change this dress or it will be your head." She whispered.

"I don't have any other dresses, Ma'am..." I said quietly.

"You ungrateful little-" A male cleared his throat and Tsunade froze, turning her head slowly. She put on a beautiful smile and stood, dusting off her skirt and facing the man.

"Good evening, Sir Hyuga. What brings you to my throne room at such an hour?" Tsunade looked down at me. "Leave this instant. You have three days." I nodded and stood up shakily, rushing from her area. I bumped into something warm and fell backwards, looking up in fear. Soft lavender eyes looked back at me. I heard the ominous clicking of Tsunade's godly shoes and I tensed. She was going to kick me, I knew she was. She grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me to my feet, pushing me towards him but not letting go.

"Apologize now, filthy creature." Tears came to my eyes and I tried to blink them away, looking up at the man with the lavender eyes. He was quite a bit taller than me.

"I-I'm sorry." Tsunade threw me down.

"Now get out, and try not to get any stupider on your way!" I nodded and stood up, keeping my eyes down and scampering from the room. Once gone I leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling and trying to regain my composure. I wiped at my eyes and took deep, soothing breaths. I had three days to get a new dress or this psychopath was going to kill me. How the hell was I supposed to do that! I was a servant girl. Was I supposed to buy my new dress with my salary of zero dollars per day? I heard the door opening and I ran down the hallway. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

I turned a corner and leaned against the wall, listening as the footfalls approached. It wasn't Tsunade, she would be clicking. It was probably that knight I ran into. Hyuga? I didn't stay to find out. I ran to the servant's quarters and shut the door. I looked around the quarters. Something was wrong.

"Where is Hinata?" I asked. It was strange not seeing the navy-haired girl. The blonde Ino and brunette Tenten sat on the couch we all shared with somber expressions. The rosette Sakura shared their expression, only she took solace against the small counter. "What is it?"

"She came of age." Tenten said quietly. My heart fell.

"Her birthday isn't for another few months, isn't it?" Ino shook her head, sadness rimming her ice blue eyes.

"Her birthday is today." I sat down on a nearby chair. In this castle, coming of age wasn't a good thing. It meant you were old enough for the knights to play with, along with your regular servitude. The knights were all so cocky and arrogant.

"Poor Hinata. Who came for her?" I asked. Ino and Tenten looked away.

"Kiba." I put my head in my hands. Kiba was one of the worst knights out there. He and Sasuke were the worst. They treated women like garbage. It was rumored that Sasuke had actually killed one before. I wouldn't put it past him. I had met the man once. I shivered.

"Who's next?" I asked. Before I had arrived, there had been another girl. Suki, I think her name was. She had been the first to come of age, and Sasuke's last victim. That's why Tsunade had set out to look for my sister and I. Only, she had wanted my sister as a daughter, not a slave. Either way I would be stuck here.

"You are, Ukime." Ino whispered. Shit, she was right. It was late December. My birthday was in January.

"Fuck..." I said. "Fuck!" I stood up and threw my chair down. "I hate this place!" I turned around and punched the door. Sakura walked to me and put her hands on my shoulders, sitting me down.

"Ukime, calm down." She cooed. "We'll figure something out, okay? Hinata will be back, then the five of us will figure something out." I nodded, looking up. Tears were stinging my eyes again and my hand was on fire. "As long as we stick together we'll be fine. Rule one," She held out her hand. I wiped my eyes and gave her a little smile, putting my hand in hers.

"Trust no one outside of the quarter." Sakura smiled and pat my head.

"Good. Now, are you hungry? I was assigned to cook duty and stole an entire chicken!" I smiled up at her.

"Chicken sounds nice."

* * *

><p><strong><em>There's another chapter, read and review! I do not post new chapters until my chapters get reviewed! :D *cracks whip* Let's go! <em>**


	3. Running Away

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Ukime and Megami. :D_**

* * *

><p>I woke up two days later with a horrible feeling. I had one more day to find another dress... I was getting nowhere, what was I supposed to do! I got out of bed- though it could hardly be considered a bed- and walked out into the "living room" of our quarter. Hinata was sitting on the couch with a bruise on her cheek. She had come back the morning after her birthday with the bruise and it just seemed to darken as the days passed.<p>

"Ukime, there's a note for you." Tenten said with a mouth full of God knew what. Probably leftover chicken. I walked to the small counter and ripped the envelope open.

_"Meet me in the courtyard at noon."_

There was no signature, no name at all to indicate who I was meeting. It wasn't a knight because I highly doubted that those thugs had the ability to write an eligible letter and it wasn't Tsunade... So who was it? Sakura read the note over my shoulder and shrugged.

"Looks like you have an admirer. Want me to come with you?" I shook my head and stowed the note in my dress.

"I think I can do it, thank you." Sakura nodded and sat down.

"You'd better get going. You had a late start." I nodded and left the quarters. I wasn't eager to go outside, due to my bare feet, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I tiptoed out into the courtyard, leaving footprints in the fresh snow.

"Hello?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around, rubbing my left ankle against my right leg. The weather was freezing! "Anyone?" There was the sound of crunching snow behind me and I turned, looking down at a white box. I tilted my head and approached it, looking around cautiously. Was this a trick? It had to be. Something was going to spring out and attack me if I opened it... I crouched down in front of the box and poked it. Nothing growled or made any noise, so I assumed that it was safe to open. I picked up the lid slowly and peered in, tilting my head again. What the... I took the lid completely off and looked at the dress staring back. I pulled it out and examined it. It was roughly tea length and a comfortable material. Cotton, I think. It felt like cotton. It was boat neck and a dark purple that matched my eyes almost exactly... I looked around.

"Is anyone there?" I stayed silent and listened. After a minute or two of silence I sighed, throwing the dress over my arm and picking up the box. "Thank you. You just saved my life." I said before rushing inside to put the new dress on.

Once I was changed I walked out of my "bedroom" and Sakura clapped.

"That's so pretty! Where did you get it?" I looked down at it, playing with the flowy skirt.

"I found it in the courtyard." Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"You think it was the person that wanted to meet you?"

"Obviously, Billboard Brow." Ino rolled her eyes. "Who else would it be?" Sakura turned her intense green eyes on the blonde.

"It was a question, Ino Pig. Shut up."

"Yeah? How about you-"

"Guys!" I shouted. "Shut up!" They both shut their mouths and looked away from each other. There was a knock at our door and the three of us looked up. Tenten and Hinata were gone for the day. I stood up slowly and walked to the door, opening it. Kiba looked back at me, smirking.

"Evening, which one of you is Ukime?" I hadn't come of age yet so I was safe.

"I am." Kiba trailed his eyes up and down my body and my eye twitched. "What do you want?"

"Lady Tsunade wants you." I sighed and left the quarters, shutting the door. I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'she's not the only one' and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, but I can make my way alone now." Kiba shrugged and walked the other way as I made my way to Tsunade's throne room. I pushed the doors open and entered. Tsunade glanced up at me.

"I see you found a dress." She said, standing. I nodded silently and stood in front of her with my head down. I heard her click to me and I braced myself, but I only felt a feather light touch on my shoulder. "It's very nice. Where did you get it?"

"It was given to me as a gift, Ma'am." I said quietly.

"A gift?" She began clicking circles around me. "Who would give you of all people a gift?"

"I don't know, Milady." Tsunade gave a light laugh and pat my shoulder.

"You're free to go. I called you here to kill you earlier, but it seems you've escaped this one." I nodded and rushed out of the room, yet again bumping into something. I didn't fall this time though. I stumbled backwards slightly and I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up and met lavender eyes yet again. I stood up and took a step back, looking down.

"I'm sorry." He dusted himself off.

"It's quite alright." I nodded, my eyes still on the floor.

"I-I guess I should be going." I side-stepped but he stepped in front of me. I looked up at him slowly and twitched when he brushed a piece of hair from my face. I looked to the side.

"You look much prettier when your hair isn't in your face."

"T-thank you..." My skin was tingling all over. "I need to go now." I ran past him and went back to the servants quarters, leaning against the door and staring at the ceiling.

"Ukime? What's up with you?" Sakura asked. I shut my eyes and shook my head.

"Don't want to talk about it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww yeah, the flirtation has begun. So yeah, read and review! My power just went out O.O <em>**


	4. Over My Head

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately. I'd be making a butt load of money if I did... But I do own Ukime and her prettyful sister Megami!_**

* * *

><p>"Ukime..." A soft, melodic whisper pierced the darkness. I turned in circles, trying to see something other than black.<p>

"Hello?" I called. "Who's there?"

"Ukime... I'm here..." The voice was so soft and familiar.

"Who are you?" I turned again and gasped. A beautiful girl with long white hair and light purple eyes smiled at me. "Megami?"

"Hiya!" I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"Megami! What are you doing here?" I ran to tackle hug her but I went right through her and kept falling. I turned in the air, reaching towards her. "Megami!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming for you." She blew me a kiss and vanished.

**THUNK. **

I hit the floor with a loud noise and rubbed my head, opening my eyes and looking around. Sakura and Hinata were looking down at me.

"Bad dream?" Sakura asked.

"Not necessarily." I got up and dusted myself off.

"Hinata, there's a knight here for you." Tenten said from the other room. Hinata frowned and I growled, storming into the other room and tearing the door open. A blonde boy stood on the other side of the door with scars on his cheeks that sort of looked like whiskers. I poked him hard in the chest.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked. He looked at me, a little taken aback.

"I'm Naruto..." He said in a confused manner. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"U-Ukime, wait." Hinata said behind me. I turned to her. "Naruto is n-nice." I turned to him slowly and glared, pointing at him. He went cross-eyed, staring at the end of my finger.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I'll have your ass on a stolen plate." Naruto gave a little nod and nodded for Hinata to get going. She scampered out of the room timidly, turning to me and giving me a small smile before vanishing with the blonde. I shut the door and turned back around, the other three girls were staring at me. "What?"

"That was so bad ass!" Tenten almost fangirled. "What if that had been Sasuke? He would have torn your head off!"

"Then I would have died with dignity. I'm sick of these fathead knights taking advantage of us all the damn time."

"Not all of them are fatheads, Ukime." Sakura defended. "I met a really nice one the other day that helped me pick up a basket of clothes I dropped." I looked away.

"Okay, so one isn't a fathead. Two, apparently." I gestured towards the door. There was a knock as I gestured and I jumped, looking at the three girls. Ino nodded towards the door and I turned slowly, opening the door and peering out. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Sasuke's cold, calculating eyes stared me down. "Can I help you?" His dark eyes darted around, then rested on me.

"I'm looking for Naruto, you no doubt know of him." I looked up in pretend thought.

"Is he the blonde kitten?" Sasuke nodded curtly and I pointed to the right, the opposite direction he had gone. "I think he went that way." Sasuke looked down that way, then looked back at me.

"Are you certain?" I shrugged.

"I didn't really see him." Sasuke studied me.

"If you're lying, you will regret it." The way he said it made goosebumps rise on my arms.

"I understand." He stared at me for one more moment before turning and stalking down where I had pointed. I shut the door slowly and turned around. "Holy shit! He is so scary!" I wasn't saying that sarcastically. There was something seriously wrong with that man.

"He's so attractive though." Sakura said with a dreamy voice. I facepalmed.

"He's a woman killer, Sakura. Don't even think about it." Sakura pouted.

"I know he is." I sighed and opened the door again.

"I have chores to do. Please behave yourself." Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Well duh." I chuckled and left the quarters, walking up three flights of stairs to the top floor. This was where most of the queen's visitors stayed. There were many bedrooms and bathrooms and it was my job to tidy them up. I entered a random room and began straightening things up. Making the bed, dusting the furniture, those sorts of things. I had finished four bedrooms when I heard footsteps. I ran into a random closet and shut the door, listening silently. The door of the bedroom I was in shut and I looked through the cracks of the closet. Three knights stood around the room. I recognized two of them. Naruto and the man with the lavender eyes. Another one with a terrible bowl cut sat on the bed, looking at the other two.

"King Gaara responded." Lavender said.

"What did he say?" Bowl Cut asked.

"We have one week." Bowl Cut nodded and Lavender looked at Naruto. "How is it going with the servant girls?"

"I got Hinata today. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten won't be a problem, it's only the other one. Ukime, I think. She seems to hate all men, about tore my head off when I came for Hinata." Lavender nodded.

"She'll be a challenge, but I think we can do it." Do what? What were they planning? And who was this 'King Gaara'?

"We should save her for last." Bowl Cut offered. Lavender nodded.

"I agree." They chit chatted about their 'plan' a little more and I didn't realize how much I was leaning against the closet door, for it popped open and I went crashing to the floor. I swore in my head and looked up at the three pairs of eyes looking back at me. I stood up slowly, not blinking once.

"Ukime?" Naruto asked. I backed away slowly, creeping towards the door.

"Don't talk to me." I said. I grabbed the door knob and pulled but it was jammed shut. I looked up and saw Lavender keeping the door shut with his arm. I looked around the room.

"Let me explain." Naruto said. "This is Lee, and that is Neji." He pointed at each one in turn. "We're on your side."

"Bullshit." I spat. "What did you do with Hinata?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Neji put his hand up. He looked at me.

"We can't tell you right now, but you have my word that you will find out." I looked around the room again. The only way out was the window... Could I chance it? I think I could. I turned and ran to the window.

"Lee!" Naruto said in a panic. I had the window open and was dangling out of it before arms wrapped around my torso. I began thrashing.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. I looked up and sent my fist into Lee's face. He made a strange noise and dropped me. I fell towards the earth, grabbing onto a vine against the castle wall a few seconds later. I clung against the vine, keeping my legs and head tucked into a small ball.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bad ass Ukime, aww yeah :D Read and review for another chapter, pretty pleeeeeease?<strong>_


	5. Just Have to See Her

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ukime and Megami.**_

* * *

><p>I looked up and saw the three men looking down at me. Naruto had a 'holy shit' face, Lee had wide eyes, and Neji's face was indescribable. Neji turned to each in turn and said something quietly, but I didn't wait around long enough to find out what. I began to shimmy down the vine, doing my best not to slip. It was December, after all. My hands and feet were freezing but I didn't care. I looked around and saw another window a little ways below me. I climbed down and kicked it open, scrambling into the window and shutting it again. I turned around.<p>

I was in some sort of bathroom that I had never seen before. I tiptoed towards the door and pressed my ear to it, listening silently. Nothing. I opened it with a loud _creak_ and ran out.

"Neji!" Shit! I ran down the hallway, not really sure as to where I was going. I heard footsteps behind me and they were quickly gaining. I had never been a fast runner, even as a child. Megami always beat me during races. She claimed it was because she was older, but I knew it was because I was a dreadfully slow runner.

I turned a corner and ran as fast as I could but felt hands on my arms. I was jolted to a stop. I looked behind me and saw Neji looking back. I struggled and fought all I could but I was still pushed against the wall. I struggled to look at him, considering it had been my front pinned to the wall.

"Will you listen now?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I would like to speak to you and not have to restrain you. I think it would be more comfortable for both of us." He loosened his grip a little bit. "Will you concede to that?" I sighed and nodded and he let go. I turned around and crossed my arms, leaning against the wall.

"Why can't you tell me what your grand scheme is?" I asked.

"It's a long story and I have a feeling you're the type of person who would want to know every detail." He was right.

"Okay, so where's Hinata?"

"I can't tell you that either. I can't tell you much."

"And you expect me to trust you and your fellow fatheads?"

"We're not fatheads, and you should trust us because we're the good guys." I scoffed.

"Good guys?" I stood up, getting in his face. "It's because of you good guys that we are afraid of turning eighteen!"

"No. It's because of men like Sasuke that you're afraid of turning eighteen." I clenched my fists slightly and crossed my arms, leaning against the wall again.

"You're all the same."

"You don't believe that." I glared at him and stood up.

"I have chores to do, if you'll excuse me." I walked past him but he stuck an arm out, preventing me from walking forward.

"Listen to the little voice in the back of your head. You know I'm right." I pushed his arm out of the way and ran down the hall, rushing passed Naruto and Lee. They both looked at me but neither made an attempt to get me. I continued running until I was back in the quarters. Tenten was the only one in there and she was sitting on the couch. She was staring at the wall, deep in thought. I walked passed her silently and entered my bed area, sitting on the bed and looking around. What was he right about? That I should trust him? I sighed and flopped down, staring at the ceiling. My stomach rumbled painfully, not like we had any food in out arsenal.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Ukime!" Sakura said, pouncing on my stomach. I made a strange sort of gurgle and opened my eyes. Green eyes stared me down, along with blue and brown. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around.<p>

"It _is _my birthday, isn't it?" Sakura nodded, reaching behind her and putting something on my lap. It was a little black box. I tilted my head and looked at her.

"Open it! We got Hinata one, too." I looked back down and opened the box, smiling a little bit. It was a small cupcake with a poorly done "U" in some sort of frosting. I smiled and looked at all of them.

"Thank you guys." I ripped off a piece for each of them and we all shared the small cupcake before my no-doubt terrible day. There was a knock on the door and Tenten left to get it. We all stared at where she had gone warily, Sakura patting my hand.

"Ukime, there's someone here for you." I sighed and stood up, walking unwillingly to the living area. I looked up and sighed. Neji and Lee stood in the living area. Lee smiled and waved at me and Neji just looked stoic as always.

"Hello." I said quietly. Neji gestured for me to leave and he left the room silently. Lee waited for me to leave before following me and shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun dun duuuuuuun! What ever will happen next? Read and review to find out! Go, my lovelies!<em> **


	6. Kick in the Head

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Megami and Ukimeeeeeee! (Sorry about the late update. I was kinda busy. ^-^ forgive me!)_ **

* * *

><p>The three of us walked silently through the halls until I piped up.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Neji's going to bring you to the Sand Palace." I knitted my eyebrows.

"Sand Palace?" Lee nodded.

"It's where Hinata is. We're tying to get all of the servant girls there before-"

"Lee." Lee shut his mouth and I looked at Neji.

"Before what?"

"I'll explain it once we're out of the castle." I stared him down, then accepted it. As long as someone told me eventually I didn't care.

"So if Neji is taking me, why are you here?" Lee shrugged.

"I don't really have anything to do." I smiled. I liked Lee. Neji stood in front of a large tapestry and looked at me.

"Ready?" I nodded and he pulled back the tapestry, revealing a locked door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. Once open a freezing cold draft met my arms. I shivered. "It's quite chilly, that's why I brought these." Neji reached into a pack on his back and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and small shoes. I took them.

"Thank you." He shrugged as I pulled them on.

"Have a safe trip. See you in a few days." Lee said and waved, turning and walking down the hallway. I looked at Neji and he nodded towards the door. I hopped up and walked in and began walking down the black hallway.

"I can't see anything." I heard him shut the door.

"Just feel your way. It's not a long walk." I nodded silently and put my hands in front of me, feeling my way until I saw a small shaft of light. This was so familiar. I felt something hard meet my hands and I felt around for a knob or a handle. I found it and turned, opening the door to bright sunlight. I hopped down from the stone perch, landing in the cold snow up to my knees. Neji hopped down behind me and we began walking.

"Okay, so explain it to me." Neji walked slightly in front of me as he spoke.

"The king of the sand palace, Gaara, has been feuding with Tsunade for years. You see, she sends her cronies to different lands to kidnap young, pretty girls such as yourself and your sister." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "She has sent people to the Sand too many times. As you may well know, when she doesn't get her way she tends to be a little violent."

"A bit." He chuckled and continued.

"Needless to say Gaara is sick of it. So instead of dealing with her, because she's planning on doing it again, he has planned a large attack. It is going to be violent so we are trying to get all of the servant girls out. Gaara's men and women have been issued to fight whoever they see. Along with myself, there is a group of knights that are going to sneak out before the attack."

"Was that so hard to explain?"

"I suppose not, but-" Suddenly there was a flash of white and Neji flew backwards, landing in the snow and holding his stomach.

"It's been a while." A soothing voice said. I looked at the person clad all in white.

"Who are you?" Three more people landed around the figure and took their masks off. I didn't recognize any of them.

"Oh come now," They began, grabbing at their mask and pulling it off. My jaw dropped. "It's been, what, three years? You can't have forgotten your big sister." I ran to her.

"Megami!" She laughed as I tackled her to the ground with a hug.

"I guess you didn't forget me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's so short, I sort of ran out of inspiration. The next one will be better! Soooo read and review!<em> **


	7. Out of the Blue

_**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto, but own Megami and Ukime I do. Enjoy, you must.**_

* * *

><p>After explaining that Neji wasn't trying to kill me, helping him up, and doing introductions, Megami and I began walking with the people I had come to know as Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri. Something about the Matsuri girl really annoyed me and Megami looked like she wanted to punch her.<p>

"So yeah, after you were taken away I started following you. I lost you when it got too dark though. I was stranded in the middle of the woods. I thought I was gonna die, then Kankuro found me." Kankuro smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm sort of a superhero." Temari "pff"ed and rolled her eyes.

"Superhero? You only found her because you were going the wrong way."

"So? I still saved her."

"Whatever you say." I leaned towards Megami and whispered.

"So are you and Kankuro..." I wiggled my eyebrow.

"Oh God no. I have my eyes on someone else." She looked out into space in thought, then looked back at me. "So what have you been up to?"

"Not much. You know, just servitude and fearing my eighteenth birthday." Megami tilted her head in a questioning manner and I explained to her the coming of age. She made a face.

"What a bitch!" I nodded. "So I'm assuming you've been filled in on the attack?" I nodded.

"Are you fighting?" She made a strange noise, like a snort/scoff.

"Well yeah! I've been looking forward to it!" I nodded. Of course she was going to fight. She had never been the most gentle princess. She had actually beaten up a boy that made me cry, broke his nose. "From what I've heard, Neji over there is fighting too." I looked at him and he nodded.

"All of the knights from Tsunade's castle that are rebelling are going to fight." Megami punched his arm.

"That's the spirit! Fuck Tsunade, that's my motto. But don't literally, because that would be disgusting." I face-palmed. Still just as talkative as when I had left.

The rest of the walk was mainly Megami and I catching up on the past three years. When we got to Gaara's palace I looked up. It was huge! Much bigger than Tsunade's. The six of us entered the palace and Matsuri parted soon after. Kankuro and Temari left, leaving Neji and I with Megami.

"So, would you like a tour?" She looked at me. "He already knows the layout." She gestured to Neji.

"Sure." Megami smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Great! We'll start at the top." Megami broke into a run, dragging me like a ragdoll behind her. She had gotten stronger and faster, that much was certain.

* * *

><p>After a long tour she lead me to a large door about ten feet high and pushed it open.<p>

"Finally, this is your bedroom." She gestures around to the lavish red and gold room and I smiled. It was so beautiful! More beautiful than anything in Tsunade's castle, or my own for that matter. I turned back to her.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." She looked down the hall and nodded, looking back at me. "Come on, there's someone you need to meet." I nodded and left the room, following her to a large set of doors. She pushed them open and revealed an elegant throne room. I walked in and looked around, seeing a man sitting in the throne. He had fire red hair, sea foam eyes, and a tattoo above his... Eyebrow region? I blinked, noticing the little crown on his head. I had a feeling he wore that reluctantly.

"Ukime, this is King Gaara." Megami walked to him and he stood, kissing her lightly. Oh, so this was who she had eyes on. Figures she would snag a king. Gaara looked at me and approached me.

"You are the legendary Ukime, hm?" He said, staring me down. I nodded.

"Now now, no need to scare the new girl." Neji said from behind me. Gaara looked at him and chuckled, walking towards him.

"Neji, it's been a while." I watched the two shake hands.

"It has."

"I see you've managed to bring another one." Neji nodded, looking at me briefly.

"That I have. Only three more to go." Gaara nodded and looked at me.

"Well, Ukime. Hinata is wandering the palace. Feel free to make yourself at home. You may wear what you like, Neji will bring you to the main closet." Neji nodded and gestured for me to follow and I did, smiling once more at Megami before leaving the room. She smiled and winked, mouthing 'get some'. Oh, what a sister.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about my Yoda moment during my disclaimer. Don't know what came over me. ^-^'' Anyway, read and review! Pleeeease?<em> **


	8. It's Just a Little Crush

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Megami and Ukime! Suck it! No, not really. How about you just read and enjoy? **_

* * *

><p>Neji opened a pair of large doors and gestured for me to go inside.<p>

"This is the main closet." I nodded and entered, looking around. The room was huge. "He has others, but this is the one most go to."

"Thanks, Neji. For everything." I turned to him. "Sorry that my sister kicked you in the stomach." He shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I'm sort of used to being kicked in the stomach. The face hurts the most."

"Someone's kicked you in the face?"

"Of course." I snickered a little bit and turned back to the dresses. "Some sort of blue would look best on you." I turned back to him but he was gone. I pursed my lips and turned back around, examining the blue dresses. All of the dresses were sorted by color so it was simple to find the blue ones. I settled with a knee-length powder blue dress with three-quarter sleeves and a square neckline. I left the closet and walked down the hallway, meeting up with Hinata.

"Hinata!" She turned around with wide eyes, then relaxed.

"Ukime, he-hello." I patted her shoulder.

"How have things been?" She gave a gentle smile.

"Fine." I smiled.

"Good." I stepped away. "Now that I know you are safe I am going to go see my sister."

"M-Megami is here?" I nodded. "How exciting!" I had told all of the servant girls a lot about Megami, so Hinata probably knew more about her than Megami knew.

"I'll see you later, Hinata." I waved and turned, walking down the hall. She was in the kitchen, watching someone cook. She looked at me and waved.

"Would it be weird if I told you I liked watching people cook?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." She sighed and hopped off the counter.

"You're no help."

"I'm your sister, I'm not supposed to be helpful." We left the living room and she elbowed me in the ribs once we were alone. "Ouch!"

"So, what's up with you and that Neji guy?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Nothing's up. He brought me here, that's it. Why?" Megami whistled and bounce-walked down the hallway.

"Oh, no reason. I just see the way he looks at you."

"The way he looks at me?" She nodded.

"You haven't noticed?" I shook my head.

"Uh, no. Does he look at me with hatred?" I wasn't the most kind person to him, after all.

"Nooooo." She looked at me. "Quite the opposite. He's constantly checking you out." I rolled my eyes.

"Probably your imagination." She stopped in front of me and put her hands on her hips.

"So you're saying he has absolutely no interest in you?" I thought back.

"I'm not saying that, how would I know?" She smirked at me.

"Oh God, he's flirted." I sighed.

"How do I know that's what it was?"

"What did he do?"

"He uh..." Did I even want to tell her? She would probably make a big stink about it. "Brushed my hair out of my face and told me I looked better that way." She smirked again and continued walking.

"Oh, young sisters. So naive." I hit her arm.

"I'm like five minutes younger than you!"

"That's enough, apparently. How are you not flirting with him already?"

"Maybe because I'm not interested? Besides, maybe he just thinks I'm pretty. Doesn't mean he wants me in the way you're thinking."

"You're interested. I can tell."

"How so?" I put my hands on my hips and she turned around, tapping my nose.

"You wouldn't be getting so defensive if you weren't."

"I'm no-... Screw you." She laughed out loud.

"Young love is so cute!"

"Shut up."

"Awwwww little Ukime is in love!"

"I am not!" She began running down the hall.

"You're so adorable!" I chased after her.

"Megami, I am going to kill you!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And yet another chapter is out. How did y'all like it? Wait, don't tell me here. Just review! (Just for a note: More than one person CAN review, it doesn't have to be just one. *cough* Megami. *cough*)<em> **


	9. Falling

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, I've been sorta busy. T-T Forgive me! I don't own Naruto, but I own Megami and Ukime. **_

* * *

><p>I was sitting silently in the throne room, completely alone, two days later. I literally couldn't find anyone. Megami, Neji, Hinata, Gaara... No one. Then again, I wasn't really making a huge effort to look for them.<p>

I hopped up from the random chair I had been inhabiting and walked down the hallway.

"Hello?" I called. Silence. "Anyone? Lonely person here." I continued walking and saw a door cracked open. I knocked on it and pushed it open. "Hello?" I froze in the doorway and blushed brightly, seeing Neji towel-drying his hair. His back was to me and he was only in his boxers. He turned around, slightly startled, and stared at me. He didn't seem in a hurry to hide his almost-naked self though.

"Ukime?" I rushed out of the room and shut the door.

"Sorry!" I shouted before bolting down the hallway. I ran to my bedroom and locked the door, leaning against it and covering my face.

"Yo." Megami said, sitting on my bed later. Once I had unlocked the door I had curled up on my bed with a book.

"Where were you?" I asked. "I was looking for you."

"I was.." She thought. "Preoccupied." I narrowed my eyes at her, reading into what she had said.

"You were having sex, weren't you?" She blushed a teeny bit and looked away. "You were!"

"Keep your voice down!" She said, hitting me with a pillow.

"That's so gross!" Megami stopped hitting me and looked at me.

"You'll say that until you do it. Then you'll like it and won't complain about me." She said, crossing her arms. I grimaced and turned back to my book.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Megami smirked and flopped back on my bed and looked at the ceiling, running her fingers through her long hair.

"So, how are things going with you and Smiles?" She asked, referring to Neji.

"Um... About the same." I said. She raised her eyebrow and looked at me.

"Liar."

"What do you mean?" She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me.

"He was blushing like a tomato when I walked by him." A blush started creeping onto my face slowly. "Well... Maybe a baby tomato. It was a big one for him though. So, what did you do?"

"I walked in when he was in his boxers." Megami snickered, then looked at the ceiling.

"He looks like he would have a nice body." She raised her eyebrow. "Am I right?" I blushed and looked away, earning a chuckle. "I so am."

"Can we in no way, shape, or form talk about males at all?" I asked. She thought.

"Um.. No. I want to know about your developing romance!" I stood up and hopped off my bed, walking to the door.

"Well maybe another time, like when it's actually a developing romance."

"Ooooh, so you want it to be!" Megami said, rolling onto her stomach and looking at me. I blushed.

"How do you get that out what I just said?"

"Because you said 'when' instead of 'if' it's actually a developing romance, which leads me to believe you want it to be." I sighed and left the bedroom.

"I'm leaving now."

"Okay, just watch where you're going!" I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor, controlling my blush. She was my sister and I loved her, but she could be such an- Oof! I ran into something hard and warm and fell forward, landing on it. I looked up slowly and saw lavender eyes.

"Hello, Ukime."

Idiot!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not my best. Then again, not my worst either. They will get better, I promise! Review my dahlings! <strong>_


	10. Your Kiss is on my List

_**Again, I don't own Naruto or the characters. I do, however, own Megami, Ukime, and this fic. Sink your teeth into this one! **_

* * *

><p>My face was on fire with a blush as I scrambled from Neji's chest. I stood and adjusted my skirt and looked at him.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked. He stood up.

"I was just walking when you came out of nowhere and body checked me. For the second time today, I must say." I blushed and turned away.

"Not true."

"Please," He said, I could almost hear him raise his eyebrow. "You think I didn't see your eyes wandering earlier?" He asked.

"They weren't." He chuckled and patted my shoulder on his way by.

"You keep telling yourself that." He said in amusement.

"I will, because it's the truth!" That was actually a lie. My eyes may have wandered a little bit, then I realized what I was doing and stopped.

"Mmm. Convincing." He said.

"You know what?" I asked. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I shut my mouth and turned away, blushing. I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me. Well, I could stand it. Handle it is what I couldn't do. He chuckled. "I thought so." I heard his footsteps go farther and farther down the hallway until things were completely silent and I swore to myself. Why couldn't I act like I normally did around this guy! Why did I have to be a shy little damsel? I sighed and walked away.

One week later, I decided to go for a walk.

"Don't go alone," Gaara said, Megami on his lap. I noticed him playing with the hair against her lower back. "I heard rumor that Tsunade is planning an attack to get her maidens back. Take someone with you, just in case." I put my hands on my hips and opened my mouth to object, but Megami narrowed her eyes at me. I knew who she was going to tell me to bring.

"Why don't you bring Neji, Ukime?" She asked, knowing he was in the room. "I'm sure he could protect you, right?" She looked at him. He nodded stiffly.

"Of course I could." I glared at Megami. Why did she have to be such an instigator? I watched as Neji stood from his seat and approached me. "Shall we go?" He asked.

"I suppose." I said curtly. I sneakily gave Megami the middle finger on my way out, not before hearing Gaara murmur something and Megami squeak. Ew.

"You've been avoiding me." Neji said nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets.

"Have I?" I asked, not looking at him.

"You're doing it now." He said. I sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just..."

"You're being awkward because you like me." It wasn't a question, he was so sure of himself. I put my hands on my hips.

"And who said that I liked you?" I asked.

"Megami did." I pursed my lips. Damn her. His eyes flicked to me. "Is it true? Do you like me?" He asked. I blushed and looked away, pushing the large doors open. He grabbed the handle and pulled it closed, staring me down. I turned to him.

"Can we go outside?" I asked awkwardly, hyperaware of how close his face was to mine.

"Not until you answer the question truthfully." He said, adding in the 'truthfully' for good measure. I sighed.

"...What if I do?" I asked, not looking at him. My face caught when I felt him turning my head so I would look at him.

"It's good if you do."

"Why?" I asked. I felt goosebumps forming on my arms. The blush and my goosebumps intensified when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. As brief as it may have been, it still interrupted my breathing and thought process.

"Because it means I can do that." He said, answering my almost-forgotten question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooh la la! Finally, some NejiXUkime! Review, pleeease? <strong>_


	11. Watchin' Me

_**Yo bros, how goes it? Yet another chapter for y'all! I have a teeny favor to ask of you. Could you pooooossibly read my Pocahontas Fanfic that I am writing? As much as I love Megami, I am sick of seeing her being the only one reviewing. And if you don't like Pocahontas, ask yo friends! Let's go! **_

* * *

><p>I stood silently with my mouth open like a fish, unsure of what to say. Had that just happened? I think it had, I could still feel his incredibly soft lips. Why were they so soft?<p>

"Ukime?" He asked. I cleared my throat and shook my head quickly.

"Sorry..." I said weakly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I reassured myself.

"Good. Now, would you like to walk?" I nodded and opened the door, walking silently. He kept up though and walked beside me the whole time.

"So..." I said quietly.

"Did you not like it? Is that why you're running away?" He asked. I blinked and looked at him.

"I'm not running away." I said defensively. "If I was running away, you wouldn't be able to keep up." He chuckled a little and I slowed down my quick steps.

"That's only the answer to one of my questions." He clarified. I sighed. Damn him and his persistence.

"And what if I did? Like it, I mean."

"Well, it'll give me more of an excuse to do it more often." My cheeks tingled.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked, stopping and looking at him. "I'm not extraordinary. I mean, why not Sakura? She's beautiful. So is Tenten. Ino, Hinata, they all are. Why me?" I asked.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He defended. "You're not like the others." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, that's what they all say. You're not like the others, there's something special about you..." I trailed off.

"Make fun all you want, but you intrigue me." He grabbed my arm lightly and turned me so I was looking at him. "My interest is a hard thing to receive." My lip twitched a little into a smile.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Not in a conceited way." He clarified.

"More like the 'I'm not interested in anything, ever' way?" He thought.

"Sort of." I smiled and continued walking.

"I'm honored. Really, I am."

"As you should be." I looked at him to scold him, but he was looking around in confusion. His eyes were narrowed slightly and he was reaching for his sword.

"Neji?" I asked.

"Stay quiet." He said quietly, touching my arm and pushing me forward slightly, leading me. I walked forward, my senses hyperactive.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"There's someone following us." He said almost silently. It was a struggle to hear him, but I still managed. I found a tall bush and walked to it, ducking into it. He followed me, keeping on high alert.

"Who?" I whispered.

"One of Tsunade's men." He breathed, tickling my ear. I shut my eyes and nodded. I heard a stick crack and jumped a teeny bit. Neji put a hand on my arm to calm me and shut his eyes, listening. After many minutes of silence, he chanced sneaking out of the bush. I peeped out of the bush and he grabbed my hand.

"Let's hurry. We need to get back to the castle." I nodded and ran with him, sort of allowing myself to be dragged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh no, it's the calm before the storm! Or is it? Hm... review to find out! <strong>_


	12. A Gift to the Gutter

_**Oooh, what is happening? Who knows? Oh, wait. I do! :D **_

* * *

><p>Gaara nodded his head silently, taking the small bit of information in.<p>

"She's getting closer." He said. "Preparing herself."

"As should we." Megami said, serious for once. Gaara nodded and stood up, walking across the room and entering a doorway. I followed him with my eyes, then looked at Neji.

"Does this mean the fighting is going to start soon?" He nodded.

"We just don't know how soon." He looked at me. "We do know that we have to hide you women."

"Excuse me?" Megami asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I will not hide like a coward."

"If, on the off chance, she beats Gaara, do you think she will hesitate in taking you along with her maidens?" Neji asked, turning his eyes on her. She glared and crossed her arms, knowing he was right. "I know you won't like it, but we have no choice. Besides," He continued. "If her knights somehow get through us, you can protect those who are too weak to protect themselves." Megami smirked a little bit, her sadism coming out.

"I can live with that."

"I thought you would say that. Now, where to hide you?" He asked himself, tapping his chin.

"Somewhere easy to get out of, but not easy to get into." I said. He nodded, deep in thought.

"The catacombs!"

"You mean... With dead things?" I asked. I wasn't squeamish about much, but dead things was on my list.

"No. Catacombs are usually used as mass graves, yes." She said. "But Gaara's are more just tunnels. Lots of tunnels. If you don't know the way you could easily get lost and die."

"And I'm assuming you know the way?" Neji asked. Megami nodded.

"There are subtle hints that only Gaara knows, and he told me, so I know them as well. Easy to see, hard to understand." Neji nodded.

"Okay. We should gather up the other maidens. Where do the catacombs let out?" He asked.

"Behind the castle. There's a small hole, large enough for a person though." Neji nodded.

"Perfect. Once you get out of the castle, you run. Don't go too far, though. We'll find you." Megami nodded.

"So let's go get the others." She said. "Come on, Ukime." She grabbed my hand and began dragging me down the hallways, looking for the other females. We found Hinata first, sitting in her room and sewing. She looked up at us and we told her the situation.

"O-oh my." She said weakly. "Sakura is in the k-kitchen."

"Perfect. Go get her and tell her what's going on. We still need Ino, Tenten, and probably Temari." Megami said. Knowing what I did about Temari, she wouldn't join us. She was very much like my sister in the loving to fight aspect. Only, she didn't refuse. Ever.

We found Tenten in the gardens, sitting amongst the flowers and thinking. We informed her as well and she frowned.

"Damn. Just when I was getting comfortable." She stood up and stretched. "Good luck getting Temari. She'll be one of the boys again. Even if she fights and loses, she won't let them take her without taking a few out." I nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Fine." Megami said. "Where's Ino?"

"Last I checked she was reading in the library."

"Okay. Get her and meet us in the dungeon."

Why Gaara had a dungeon, I would never know. He didn't strike me as the type to take prisoners. Not that he killed them. I don't really know what he would do with them... Megami and I waited in the dungeon for a while before the other girls finally came down, joined by the women of Gaara's castle.

"Ready?" Megami asked. Each one nodded or agreed in some way, shape or form. "Stay close. If you stray from the group you will either fall into a trap and die, get lost and die, or get caught." Megami went into the catacombs first, followed by me, then Hinata, and so on. The last girl was one I didn't recognize, but she shut the door. We would be in total darkness if it wasn't for the torches on the walls. Megami grabbed one and began leading the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And down into the scary ass catacombs they go! What will happen next? Review and you shall receive! <strong>_


	13. In the Dark

_**Oh no, what ever will happen? I am really starting to hate these introductions. -_-**_

* * *

><p>We had decided to join hands to make sure no one got lost, but it still managed to happen. We were in the catacombs for an hour before we heard voices that were not our own.<p>

"Shit." Megami said, quickening her pace. We heard a squeak behind us and turned as one of the girls I didn't know fell to the ground with a dart in the back of her neck. The girls at the back of the line began to scatter in panic, many pushing passed us, others running down random tunnels. Only seven of us stuck together. Megami, myself, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and a girl named... Natsuri? Matsumi? Something like that. I wasn't sure. Either way Megami hated her because she was in love with Gaara. Megami didn't approve.

"This way." She said, dragging us down the correct catacomb. Who knew? Maybe some of the idiots who had gone their own way would be lucky enough to survive and make it out. I heard a scream down a random catacomb, cut short by a menacing thunk. It was so loud it vibrated my entire being. I could only imagine what it had been. I shut my eyes and Megami pulled me closer to her, holding my shoulders instead of my hand. "That is why I said stay close."

After much walking and a few more screams I felt like I was dying. I had never known such a sinister place could exist. The voices had died down behind us, which lead me to believe they had either turned around or met their demise. Megami rubbed my shoulder soothingly as we finally met the end. She pushed the stone wall open, revealing a small hole that we could squeeze through. I went first, followed by the other girls, ending with Megami. We landed in the long grass silently and crouched, looking around. It was too late, though. We hadn't planned on Tsunade having the castle surrounded. There were many men in front of us and they rushed forward to greet us.

"Get your hands off me!" Megami shouted, flailing wildly. I had never been a strong fighter, so I wasn't surprised when I felt a needle jab the back of my neck. My eyesight began to go fuzzy and I fell forward, but didn't hit the ground. I felt hands all over me, but my brain didn't register. Inwardly I was screaming 'they aren't friends! Don't give up!' but I could do nothing. I just dangled and stared at feet. My face met grass gently and I stared blankly ahead, watching as the other six girls were slowly taken down. Megami was the hardest to get down, to no surprise.

"Finally." A familiar voice said, laying a limp Megami on the ground. She looked me in the eyes, probably in the same state I was. I was still awake but I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. I could hardly blink, but it was still possible.

"Let's bring them back, quick. Before they get up." Another familiar voice said. I was suddenly being lifted and held bridal style. I looked at the man who was holding me, recognizing the face of... Itachi? I think that was his name. Something like that.

My eyes were open the entire run back to Tsunade's castle. I didn't dare close my eyes anymore, for fear they wouldn't open. It was getting harder to open them.

"Itachi, my most trusted knight." A familiar, female voice said. "I see you were successful."

"That we were, Ma'am." Tsunade chuckled and approached us and I found her deep brown eyes staring me down before long. She smiled down at me.

"Perfect. Bring them to their chambers, won't you?" Itachi nodded and he and his men brought the seven of us to separate rooms. Itachi placed me on the bed and walked to the door, turning back.

"You're going to enjoy what Lady Tsunade has in store for you." He said with a wicked face. "You'll wish you were never born." With that, he shut the door, leaving me entirely alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh noes! OoO The drama! Ugh. Just review. <strong>_


	14. Whiplash

_**Well, yet another day for drama and love. I wonder what will happen? **_

* * *

><p>I sat on my lumpy bed (surprised I actually had one) and stared at the door. My fists were bleeding and my feet hurt from trying to bust it open. It was two days later and I still hadn't seen a sign from anyone trying to visit. No doorknob wiggle, no talking, not even shadows under the door. I was in complete silence.<p>

Until, the next day, the door opened while I was asleep. One of Tsunade's knights entered the room and put shackles on me gently, so as not to wake me, then pulled me from the bed. I landed on my side and my eyes flew open. I rolled out of instinct and stood, staring at the man who had entered. It was a very pissed-looking Kiba.

"Nice eye." I commented, talking about his bruised eye. He glared at me.

"Your sister is a bitch." I smirked and told myself to hug her later. That is, if I ever saw her again. "Tsunade's ready to deal with you." He grabbed me by the shackles and lead me to the ornate thrown room. The large doors were already open and my heart began fluttering. Oh God, oh God. Kiba shut the doors behind us and pushed me forward. Since my hands were cuffed behind my back I couldn't use them to break my fall. I landed face first and felt my nose break. Blood began pouring down my face and I winced, looking up. Tsunade was sitting in her throne, tapping her chin with a red nail.

"Ukime, it has been a while. How was Gaara treating you?"

"Better than you." I said. You know what? I was going to talk back. I was already screwed anyway. Her lip twitched and she stood, clicking towards me.

"I heard of your romance. Charming, really." She said. She knelt in front of me. "I just didn't hear with who. Care to share that?" I glared at her and kept my mouth shut. She sighed and stood up, snapping her elegant fingers and clicking back to her throne. "Fine, we'll find out the hard way." Kiba grabbed me and hauled me to my feet, steadying me before letting go.

Two knights I had never seen and Sasuke lead three men in with no shirts and bags over their heads. Their wrists were tied and I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen. The three knights hung the three men from hooks on the wall by their ropes, face to me.

"These are the three traitors who helped you escape." Tsunade said with slight amusement. "I think you will recognize them. Mr. Lee, Mr. Uzumaki, and Mr. Hyuga." Each of their bags was removed in turn and all of their eyes were closed.

"What have you done to them?" I asked.

"Just drugged them. Don't worry. I won't be killing them. Not yet. I still need them. Now," She said, standing up and walking towards them slowly. I noticed she was holding a menacing looking whip with barbs on the end. Oh no... "One of these men has a little crush on you, that is why he helped you escape. Was it Rock Lee?" She asked, standing beside him. I stayed silent. "Hm... Naruto?" She approached him and tapped his shoulder. Again, silence. "So it must be Neji." She stood beside him and I kept my mouth shut. "Cute. Well," She looked at the three of them. "We'll just have to find out." She unrolled the whip and approached Lee, whipping him on the chest. I heard a little whine and my eyes began to water.

"They're still awake!" I said, rushing forward. Kiba grabbed my shackles and yanked me backwards. I landed on my butt and stared in horror as she whipped Lee repeatedly. "Stop! Lee doesn't deserve this!" Tsunade looked at me and smiled.

"I knew it was him." Tsunade looked at one of the unfamiliar knights and Sasuke and nodded. They nodded back and approached Lee and Naruto, taking them off the wall and removing them from the room. "It was either Lee or Hyuga. Uzumaki has an infatuation with the little Hyuga girl, so it wasn't him." Tsunade approached Neji and tilted his head back, so his head stayed up, and opened his eyes. He stared at me blankly, but I knew he was awake. "Looks like you weren't as hard to crack as I previously thought." She smiled at me before whipping him the first time. I teared up more and stood, running. When Kiba went for my shackles I turned and kicked him hard in the groin. He grunted and fell down, giving me time to run. I ran and stood in front of Neji, in time to receive a painful lashing. Tsunade sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"Don't worry, you'll have your turn. Now move." She grabbed me by my shoulder and shoved me backwards. I landed on my back and Kiba stepped on my chest, small tears in his eyes. Good. Bastard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiba had what was coming to him. Review to give Tsunade what is coming to her! <strong>_


	15. Join the Dance

_**Yet another day. I wonder what will happen.**_

* * *

><p>It was a week before I was finally allowed out of my room, but I was not alone. I guessed that each maiden had a knight assigned to her, and I had Sasuke. Just to clarify, I was all talk and no walk. The guy was terrifying up close. His skin was ice cold like I assumed his soul was and he was constantly holding me by the wrist or the elbow. It was like I was going to run for the door, which I most likely would.<p>

I walked around the castle, looking for anybody. Megami, Hinata, anyone. I couldn't find any of the girls. Were the knights keeping us separated? Perhaps they were afraid that we would join together and take them down? I didn't blame them. I had no doubt in my mind that Megami was scheming something as I thought.

Sasuke stopped allowing me to lead after a moment and began leading me. My heart raced but I didn't dare fight, not when he was this close. He lead me down two flights of stairs to a damp, musky room. He dragged me to the other side of the room and stood me there, looking around. I stayed where I was, considering he had but himself between the door and I. He turned and walked towards the door, grabbing a type of chain. I couldn't quite see it, but I could hear it clanking.

Sasuke approached me and knelt down, grabbing my ankle. I wondered what he was doing. Was he chaining me here? I heard the click and he stood up, looking at me.

"It's your turn." He said lowly.

"My turn?" I asked. He turned silently and left, shutting the door behind him. I was sitting in complete darkness and silence.

Not for long, though.

Almost as if she were right beside me, I heard Megami shout. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but she was angry. I heard a clatter and a groan as well. Then I heard the squeak of a door opening. I saw a flash of white hair in the darkness. Was there more than one room down here?

"Megami!" I shouted. She turned and searched for me in the darkness. When her hands met my shoulders she pulled me into a hug.

"Ukime! How long have you been down here?" She asked.

"I was just brought here." She swore quietly and ran her hands down my leg, finding the chain. She pulled on it, but to no avail.

"Shit, shit, shit." She said. "Who was it who brought you here?"

"Sasuke."

"Well, that's good at least."

"Why is it good? What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, you know about that whole 'coming of age' bull?" She asked. "Well, this is where they bring the girls to have their way." My stomach fell.

"So why is it good that Sasuke brought me?" I asked.

"It means he's not the one doing it. It's like.. Some sort of unspoken rule, I guess. The knight who brings the maiden down here isn't the one doing the deed. It's like he's not allowed."

"Okay, then yeah. It's good news." Then I stopped. "Have they done anything to you?"

"No. They've tried, but I've beat the snot out of every one." I laughed.

"Just what I'd expect. Wait... Why aren't you chained?"

"I broke it. I found the weak link." She crouched down and trailed her fingers along my chain. "But it's so dark in here, I can't find yours." She began yanking at my chain, but it was like it was unbreakable.

"Listen, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. You need to find Gaara."

"If he's even here. And I'm not going to leave you here." I saw a crack of light as the door opened and we both turned. A hooded figure entered the room slowly and Megami stood in front of me.

"Back up, Buddy. It'll end for you how it ended for your friends." She threatened.

"Wait." The figure said. Megami crouched slightly and the man grabbed his hood. He pulled it back, revealing... Kankuro?

"Kankuro?" Megami asked, standing up. "Why are you here? Where's Gaara?"

"I can't find him.. And I'm here because I snuck in." He looked at me in the slight light and tilted his head. "Why are you here?"

"She's chained and I can't break it." Megami answered for me. Kankuro nodded silently and approached, looking at the chain. He trailed his fingers along it and they stopped on a specific link. Then, in one swift movement, he pulled out a dagger and stabbed the blade in the middle of the link. He tilted the dagger a certain angle and the link snapped in half. He nodded to himself in approval and stood, looking at us.

"There." We blinked at him but didn't ask questions. There was no time for that. "Now, will you join me to look for Gaara? I have no doubt that we will find Naruto, Lee, and Neji as well." Megami and I nodded and the three of us rushed from the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am honestly running out of ideas. So, if there's something you want to happen, why don't you PM me? I'd be happy for suggestions. Or just leave them in the reviews. That'd be cool too. XP <strong>_


End file.
